


One More Light

by minogaku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minogaku/pseuds/minogaku
Summary: "Do you really think that your past will remain on its place and won't haunt and then drag the future you down in the abyss?"





	One More Light

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed. English is not my native language, do pardon me if there's any grammatical error every here and there--and please, feel free to leave a word or two down there, I'd really highly appreciate it, because to be honest... I'm sort of new to all of... this, u_u
> 
> This fic is made after I listened to One More Light - Linkin Park repeatedly, thus the title.

_I’m a man out of time, Tony. While you? You belong to the future._

_***_

“STEVE!!” Sam shouted, he was grounded; severely wounded and grounded. Bucky wasn’t that lucky either and he was grinding his teeth while his eyes fixed to the little punk he always saved from getting beaten to a pulp in their younger days; the little punk who never answer to anything or anyone who walked on earth and went against his core values; the little punk who chose to burn the bridge and let his own-newly-found-world went down after what happened on Siberia to save him instead. The little punk who chose to become a shield, a living shield as witnessed by everyone down here.

If Bucky knew better, he wouldn’t let him…

Too late.

Steve took Thanos’s blow with his newly reinforced vibranium shield. The blinding light that followed washed them clean. Thanos couldn't be seen anywhere, at that time. And Steve? Steve was nowhere to be found.

 

_‘I forgive you._

_Steve, do you hear me?_

_I forgive you._

_Come back you self-righteous—come back to me!’_

 

The ever silently engulfing silence was more than just deafening.

 

***

 

“Was it worth it?” Tony asked FRIDAY and the AI didn’t answer right away.

FRIDAY knew that the question was never meant for the AI to answer. The AI already stopped answering with data, statistics and analytics, knowing that Tony’s biochemistry never actually responded positively to anything the AI had informed Tony with. Years have passed since Infinity War. Earth was rebuilding, along with any other civilization that was on Thanos’s way in courting death. Half of the Avengers were gone, didn’t make it home. While the other half, those who survived, it was unknown whether they were on their own path and didn’t want to have anything that has to do with Avenging anymore or simply recovering themselves before the imminent danger worming its way back to Earth.

_The price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not._

“Yes, sir. It was worth it.”

Tony closed his eyes. Strains of algorithm and codes streamed in front of him. The blue light of the holograph where those algorithm and codes were displayed now reflected on his face. “I wish it was, FRIDAY. I wish it was.”


End file.
